


A Hundred Ways to Kill a Kaname

by MedukaKonami



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Deathfic, F/F, I don't hate Madoka Kaname, Murder, No Sex, There will be no butt touching though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKonami/pseuds/MedukaKonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Homura went through timeline after timeline, she got to see the ever so happy Madoka die in a myriad of deaths. Here is a small excerpt of those deaths. Yes, this'll be 100 chapters, no, it won't be done in a month, yes, I'll try to get worse as it goes on.  The chapters will be short, but the overall value will be okay, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Ways to Kill a Kaname

**Author's Note:**

> I joked about it with friends, and now it's happening.

       There she was, the despair ridden dessert witch, inches away from the blonde senior magi. Mami could barely move, eyes wide as she saw the mouth of the monster slowly opened, before being pushed out of the way by a familiar pink haired understudy, screaming "Mami, no!" , soon followed by a loud, "Madoka!" coming from the usually much more quiet Homura. The Witch closed in, jaws chomping down with a sickening  _crunch_ as blood and viscera splattered on Mami and the ground. Sayaka gagged, bile building up, and landing on the cavity creating ground of the Witch's labyrinth. The worst part wasn't even that Madoka was missing half of her head, and her right arm, shoulder, and upper right quarter of her torso. The worst part was that, despite her practically being  _required_ to be dead, her heart pumped and in a shaking, brokenhearted voice, she looked up at the fellow magi, a shaking smile coming across her remaining face. "I-I did it, r-right?" Homura was practically a sobbing mess by now, Mami frozen in terror of the living yet destroyed protégé. It seemed that her existence was but temporary, as she soon fell silent, heart stilled, and eyes blank and empty. Madoka Kaname, in timeline 30, was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be updated from time to time, but no promises.


End file.
